Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast
by MerlinsSaggyPants
Summary: Post-war: It's just a short story really, about a mad girl, a cotton candy pink sky, and said mad girl's greatest revelation.


Well everyone, this is the absolute first thing I have ever published. I sort of had an idea at 1 am and I ran with it?

Note for readers: JK Rowling once mentioned that Luna came to understand the many fallacies in her dad's writing in the quibbler, and I spent a lot of time wondering what it would take for Luna reach that point. It's such a crucial point in her development that I couldn't not write about it, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter trademarks, nor the characters, nor am I Queen Rowling (despite my most dire efforts) , nor do I have any affiliation with any of the official stuff or the actors and blah blah blah you get the point.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood stared upon her bedroom ceiling, gazing deep into those faces of the people she valued most in the world. She had been pondering, for what seemed days, anything and everything impossible that she came to believe. It was the end of a war, and with that comes a great questioning, the <em>perhaps<em> in which one comes to notice blind beliefs they had skimmed over before.

For her, it was never a question of what society had imposed upon her, but rather what she chose to believe. She had been taught, since her very early years, to perceive the world in the manner of her choosing, rather than accepting perceptions of the norm at face value. And so she began to steadily wonder as to how exactly she started to accept her father's perceptions and ideas at face value.

Perception. It was remarkable, she recalled, how the mere way things are perceived can change a person's thoughts and emotions towards the particular subject. Viewing situations through a variety of lenses, one quickly learns that most subjects, encounters, and dialogues are complex and multifaceted in nature and it takes analysis from multiple different angles to fully understand a subject. This is often why she choose not to cast judgment upon others. Rather, she preferred to come to her own conclusions based upon her own experiences over analyzing the perceptions of others. Besides, she'd rather be studying driggle plums anyways.

So it remained that on that summer's eve, she faced a dilemma of sorts. The war had ended in a rather grand finale (if she were being tenuous), and the question remained of what she was to do with the rest of her life. Studying the pamphlets and newsletters, all listing glittering opportunities filled with all the adventure she'd ever desire, she began to face the great epiphany she had been fearing. Gone were the days she could sink herself into her own little world filled with her father's ridiculous notions (however spectacular they were) without careful consideration. Her answer she already knew, that she could only carry forward in her life if she took those childish articles with a grain of salt.

She sighed and laid back. Her bed was the cushioning charm for her inevitable revelation. The air filled with sounds of her father moving about downstairs with pots and pans, most definitely making them a cup of tea to enjoy that evening. She gazed out her window, a beautiful sunset over the hill, with sherbet orange and florescent cotton candy pink swirls intermingling with the clouds, converging like melted ice cream. She observed the birds chipping soundly, the wind blowing in the scent of all things lovely and summer: grass, leaves and other amenities of nature. It was a beautiful evening, peaceful unlike many others she had recently experienced.

Luna retained the overarching feeling of adventure waiting for her. It gave her chills, the possibilities both alarming and enticing. But for now, peace had settled in to stay with considerable resolve. She wondered when she would next see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The prospect of an up and coming Weasley Sunday brunch spent with the best people she knew seemed, well, fun. She had once read in a particularly fantastic muggle novel about a girl as mad as she. Something about believing in six impossible things before breakfast.

She adored the thought.

* * *

><p>Anyways, that's that. Let me know in the reviews what your thoughts were and if you have any ideas. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Also yes, I did include John Green and Alice in Wonderland references (or a François Rabelais reference if you really want to get technical).<p>

Your truly,

Merlin's Saggy Pants (because let's face it Merlin's pants are really what the world is all about).


End file.
